Invisível Aos Olhos
by Ana Paula Souza 1990
Summary: Bella tinha segredos , alguns nem ela mesma sabia que haviam em sua vida. O único que mais a atormentava era o fato de ver de perto a morte de seu irmão e não poder fazer nada. Edward estará lá para ajudá-la, será seu psicólogo e não é só no profissional, mais também no sentimental. Dois corações, prontos pra se amarem. "Porque nem tudo o que os olhos vêem, precisa ser real"
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

* * *

**Isabella POV**

- Não, por favor, não façam isso! Por favor! – Gritava desesperada, isso não poderia estar acontecendo, tinha que ser um pesadelo.

Eu batia na porta de madeira, implorando para que tivessem piedade e parassem de machucar meu irmão.

A cada grito que ouvia, partia o meu coração, principalmente quando eu sabia que ele estava sofrendo, e eu estava presa ouvindo eles o matando pouco a pouco.

- Cala a boca Vadia! – Gritou uma voz rouca, que me causava arrepios de tanto medo.

Mais eu não podia parar. Como ficar quieta quando o seu melhor amigo, seu irmão, aquela pessoa que sempre esteve ali por você e te protegeu de tudo, estava morrendo pouco a pouco. Não poderia deixar isso acontecer.

- Por favor, parem de machuca-lo. – Gritava mais forte, quando ouvi passos se aproximando do quarto ao qual eu me encontrava.

Eu cheguei para trás, logo depois a porta foi aberta, e um homem encapuzado apareceu.

- Eu mandei calar a boca vagabunda! – Gritando isso, ele me deu um tabefe, que me fez cair no chão de dor, me levando a inconsequência.

Antes de minha visão ir totalmente, pude ouvir a porta sendo outra vez fechada e os gritos de meu irmão ficando cada vez mais alto, somente me vinha um pensando, o seu nome.

- Emmett – Foi o ultimo que saiu dos meus lábios, antes dos meus olhos se fecharem, com lágrimas nos olhos, e somente um sentimento. Medo.


	2. Ele se foi

N/A: Oi amores, eu agradeço a P. Bruce, pelo comentário, muito obrigada mesmo. Aos outros leitores eu peço que comentem, preciso que me ajudem, porfavor.

Falando do capítulo, ele é importante pra frente da história, no próximo capítulo, vou fazer um POV do Emmet, explicando como a Bella conseguiu ser salva, que deve começar um pouco antes do ponto em que o prólogo terminou e continuar até o hospital, e um pouco do caso do irmão da Bella.

Espero que gostem do capítulo, não postei antes, porque estava atrapalhada com a faculdade e estava também com um probleminha de saúde, que graças a Deus esta melhorando.

Comentem bastante, dêem suas opinião, são todas muito bem vindas.

Continuem lendo, acompanhando, comentando e recomendando.

Beijos.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Ele se foi**

* * *

**Isabella POV**

Sentia-me presa na inconsciência, por mais que quisesse abrir os olhos tinha medo do que ver, ou do que ouvir. Ainda podia ouvir os gritos do meu irmão, tenho uma leve lembrança de ter visto Emmett, mais acredito que tenha sido somente fruto da minha imaginação, ou quem sabe da esperança que ele tenha ido me salvar.

Brian

Somente isso era no que eu pensava. Meu irmão morrendo na sala ao lado sem eu poder fazer nada.

Tentei-me mexer, mais estava doendo. Aos poucos fui abrindo os olhos.

- Bem vinda de volta querida.

Olhei e era uma enfermeira, ela era baixinha de olhos castanhos e cabelos pretos, me mirava com alivio, mais ao mesmo tempo pena. E isso era o que me assustava.

- Onde estou?

- Está no hospital. Vou chamar o médico.

E saiu me deixando sozinha outra vez. Virei o rosto pra grande janela ao lado da minha cama. Não reconhecia onde estava mais parecia ser calmo.

- Senhorita Swan. Bem vinda de volta. Vou pedir uns exames pra saber se esta realmente tudo bem. Ligaremos pra sua família e informaremos que a senhorita acordou.

Ele era alto, com cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

- Vou fazer algumas perguntas e preciso que me responda com calma, tudo bem? – Assenti. – Qual o seu nome completo?

- Isabella Marie Swan.

- Sua data de nascimento e sua idade?

- 13 de Setembro de 1995. 18 anos.

- O nome de seus pais?

- Renée e Charlie Swan.

- Se lembra de alguma coisa do que houve para a senhorita estar aqui?

Fiquei parada por uns minutos, com os olhos vidrados. Eu me lembrava de algumas coisas, cortes e imagens embasadas.

- Meu irmão?

- Calma senhorita. Logo conversaremos sobre isso. Mas alguma coisa que se lembre?

- As imagens são embasadas, cortas e de pouco foco. Recordo-me do meu irmão, ele estava sofrendo. – Comecei a chorar – Eu não podia ajudar.

- Tudo bem. As lembranças voltarão aos poucos. Laura?

- Sim doutor?

- Leve a paciente pra fazer uns raios-X e a ressonância. – Ela assentiu e ele saiu.

Quando terminei com todos os exames, ainda havia muitas lacunas na minha mente vazias. Principalmente a parte do meu irmão, e como eu vim parar aqui neste hospital.

- Posso entrar? – Olhei quem era Emmett, então não era uma alucinação?

- Emmett?

- Oi priminha. Como vai?

- É você mesmo? Pensei que havia sido uma alucinação, eu chamei o seu nome, imaginei ter te visto naquele quarto.

- Era eu mesmo. Foi no momento que a policia invadiu o local.

- E Brian? O que houve com ele? Meus pais onde estão?

- Calma. Tia Renée deve estar chegando e seu pai também. É melhor conversarmos todos juntos.

- Você estava junto com a policia? Como eles te deixaram entrar? Poderia ter se ferido.

- Eles me entregaram um colete a prova de balas e uma arma, não esqueça que sou policial também.

- Às vezes esqueço-me disso.

Ele me olhava e percebi que havia algo mais que felicidade por me ver acordada. Parecia mais tristeza e pena. Como a enfermeira. Metade de mim queria saber o que houve com o meu irmão, mais a outra tinha medo de descobrir. Em algum momento a inconsciência me dominou.

- Bom dia filha.

- Mãe?

- Oi querida – Ela sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo – Estou muito feliz por você estar bem.

- Quem bom que esta mãe. – Nos abraçamos. Não sei por que não conseguia chorar, somente soluçar.

- Também quero um abraço. – Virei o rosto e vi meu pai encostado à porta com as mãos no bolso da calça.

Abri meus braços, em um pedido mudo, por um abraço. Ele se aproximou e me abraçou não muito apertado, como seu eu fosse de cristal.

- Fico feliz que esteja bem – Ele chorava.

- Agradeço por estarem aqui

Continuamos ali, naquele silencio. Pra mim estava confortável, somente em estar abraçada a minha mãe e o meu pai com as mãos sobe as minhas.

- Desculpe interromper, mas vim trazer o seu almoço.

- Pode entrar – Disse minha mãe.

A enfermeira colocou a bandeja na cama e comecei a comer. Assim que terminei a enfermeira levou a bandeja e o médico entrou logo em seguida. Com ele estava Emmett e outro homem que não sabia quem era. Ele era alto, com porte atlético, nem muito musculoso, ou magro de mais. Seus cabelos eram acobreados e olhos verdes. Era lindo.

- Bella precisamos conversar – Emmett parecia tenso enquanto falava.

Eu sabia o que era o assunto, mas ao mesmo tempo, pedia aos céus para estar errada.

- É sobre Brian, estou certa?

- Sim.

Pelo canto dos olhos vi minha mãe se encolher nos braços do meu pai.

- O que houve com ele?

- Quando resgatamos vocês, ele estava muito ferido, tentamos de tudo para salvá-lo. Ele chegou com vida ao hospital, mas seus ferimentos eram muitos. Brian passou por duas cirurgias e ficou em coma por algumas horas. – Ele parou de falar e parecia me analisar como todos naquela sala.

- Ele não resistiu. – Disse o médico.

Eu queria chorar, queria tirar a dor do meu coração e da minha alma, mais não conseguia. Sentia como se uma ferida estivesse sangrando. Mas não era uma dor física, era pior. Eu não podia chorar, sentia como se minhas lágrimas tivessem secado, somente olhava paralisada pra um ponto branco na parede do quarto.

- Diga alguma coisa querida. – Disse minha mãe se aproximando.

- Foi minha culpa – Disse baixinho.

- Não. Nunca pense isso. Não foi sua culpa. Eles te deixaram trancada você não poderia fazer nada querida. – Disse meu pai me abraçando.

- Eu quis sair. Se tivéssemos ficado em casa, nada disso teria acontecido e estaríamos bem. Ele estaria vivo. – Disse soluçando, sem conseguir derramar uma lágrima sequer.

- Não pense assim, senhorita. Aquelas pessoas que trancafiaram seu irmão e a senhorita, teriam arrumado um jeito de sequestrar vocês, mesmo que não fosse naquela noite. – Disse o rapaz de cabelos acobreados, parecia querer se aproximas, mas desistiu.

- Posso ficar um pouco sozinha?

Todos se entreolharam e depois miraram o rapaz de cabelos acobreados, que somente assentiu com a cabeça. Seja quem ele for, parecia ser importante o consultar para alguma decisão, era o que todos pareciam ter feito pedido permissão a ele.

Ele não era médico, estava com uma roupa casual como a de Emmett, ou a do meu pai.

Depois de uns minutos estava sozinha, deitei na cama e olhei para janela, fechei os olhos e somente um pensamento passou pela minha mente naquele momento.

Ele se foi.


End file.
